


Sports and Blights

by Nippynapp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is an awkward mess, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Jock - Freeform, Jock Amity Blight, Lucia and Amelia, Luz is a sweet bean, Make Outs, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, Short Story, Sibling AU, Soft betas, Sports, hopefully funny, jock Amity brain rot, minor blood, no fights I promise, snarky, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nippynapp/pseuds/Nippynapp
Summary: Lucia managed to get passed the whole enemies stage of her relationship with Amitys oldest sister, Amelia. Now comes the tricky part, trying to hide her crush while also annoying the living shit out her.Too bad she looks cute in a grudgby uniform.
Relationships: Amelia Blight/Lucia Noceda, Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 233





	1. Wow, Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Don’t worry I’m not gonna quit Where Do We Start. That fic will be updated in another day or 2. I just wanted to branch out, and try a simpler approach to writing!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this silly little story that’ll have maybe 3 or 4 chapters, I’m not so sure! Anyways, love you guys, enjoy!

It was an average day, school was tiresome, her parents were as obsessive over her life as ever, and her siblings were a thorn in her side. Honestly literal thorns in her side were better than them, well spare Amity. Out of all of them, she was the most tolerable. 

But she wasn’t focused on the ups and downs of having a little sister, no, Amelia was focused on the Grudgby ball flying headfirst into her face. Swerving around, she twisted her body, using her weight to swing back and grab the ball with a fierce intensity, a sea of green hair whipping round in the afternoon sun. 

She quickly took the ball, holding it tight, and sprinted to the goal, countless obstacles trying their very hardest to stop her. Luckily, due to her training, and having to deal with Ed and Em all day, she danced past all of them flawlessly, her teammates cheering her on as she bounded towards the finish. 

And just as she was about to leap and score the winning point, a suggestive whistle pierced through the stale air. It was almost like a catcall, but more sarcastic and mocking, and even now, she could see that devilishly attractive smirk on Lucia's face. 

“YEAH YOU GO, PRINCESS!” Lucia hollered, whooping and cheering as if she was in some stadium. She turned and saw as Amity and Luz tried desperately to put her arms down, uselessly begging her to stop, faces red, and definitely not due to the sun. 

She was suddenly on the ground, ball by her side and the buzzer as silent a mouse. 

*Great.*

“Amelia, what the hell was that? You had it and you just flopped!” One of her teammates complained, walking towards her and putting her hands on her hips. Another trudged past and jabbed them with their elbow.

“She was probably distracted by her girlfriend.” They stretched a handout, and Amelia begrudgingly took it, shooting up with a sore. 

“Firstly, she’s not my girlfriend. And secondly, it’s just practice. A failed shot won’t kill you. Honestly, I have a better chance of doing that.” She sassed, regaining her cool, and definitely not flustered at the thought of Lucia being her girlfriend. Sure, she was only tall, cute, a dork, and a pain in her ass (which she secretly loved), but that didn’t mean she liked her. I mean, they had a fight like 2 weeks ago! 

From the bleachers the girls were heard again. 

“YOU’LL GET EM NEXT TIME SWEETHEART!” Luz and Amity simply sat in silence, faces down in embarrassment.

“Not your girlfriend huh?” 

“Just shut up and hand me my water.” 

————————————————————————

When Luz told her about the boiling isles, she was sure her sister had officially gone off the deep end. What she didn’t expect, was that it was in fact real, and way more interesting (and terrifying) than earth. Over here, the food can go to edible, to wanting to eat you. Almost everything she touched that wasn’t glued to the wall, was probably alive and had at the most 6 eyeballs.

Hell the even the glue was probably a living creature. 

Regardless, she got accustomed pretty quick, met the locals, and gained a few friends, mostly acquaintances with Luz since the girl was a social butterfly if given the chance. 

But if there was one thing that truly eluded her., it would be the Blights. More specifically Amelia Blight. Her little sister, Amity was already buddy buddy with Luz when she arrived, and Ed and Em were annoyingly charming, but reliable when need be. 

But Amelia was different. 

She was a smart ass, sarcastic, cynical, short, ill-tempered, and hot.

Jesus Christ she was hot.

It took a lot of willpower to simply not ogle at the sight of her flowing green hair, brown roots peeking through the vibrant color. It took, even more willpower to not revert back to a bi panicking mess when she scoffed, smirked, shone her lively gold eyes, and wiggled her sharp ears.

And Lucia could admire aesthetics. She’s seen plenty of pretty girls in her time, so why was this one different?

Well, for starters, she had the same drive and charisma the Blights had, only she seemed to be more...Aloof. And not the ‘leave me alone’ kind of aloof. It was more of a ‘stay the fuck away from me’ aloof, the kind most mean girls had back home. 

Only she wasn’t really a mean girl, as she never completely embraced her popularity. She simply rolled with it, hung out with whoever, and went on with her day without so much as glancing back. 

Though she did have one weakness. 

Lucia.

From day one, Lucía had a way of annoying the ever-living shit out of her. From the constant teasing, questions, and remarks, that ‘too cool for school’ facade crumbled like a chalk tower. And all that remained was a red 5’2 tomato. 

“Hey Blight.” Lucia smirked, leaning against the side of Amelias locker. The girl rolled her eyes, and Lucia found a sliver of a smile greet her lips. Her soft-looking, glossy lips. Was that lip gloss? Oh wow, she’s really close, and...

*STOP IT YOU DUMBASS. PLAY IT COOL.*

“I wonder what ill kick your ass with today. I’m a little tired so maybe I’ll just stick with ol reliable.” She twirled a finger, and a pink flame emerged at the tips. Lucia backed up a bit, but caught her bluff instantly.

“You’d never do that, if you had the balls you would’ve done it months ago.”

“Ugh, whatever, what do you want?” She slammed the thing shut, turning to her and glaring with her gold eyes. For a moment Lucia was lost in them, but luckily, she snapped out of it instantly. 

“Nothing, just wanted to see how the team captain of the Grudgby team was holding up after yesterday.” She leaned back in, invading the field's personal space and making her blush a bit. At least, Lucia hoped it was a blush. Honestly, knowing her temper, she could be preparing an all-out assault; but she’d never know till she prodded hard enough. 

“Speaking of that, why the hell do you keep coming? It’s not like you’re looking to be part of the team.” She retorted, tone sharp but a bit playful.

It was honestly kinda fun. After their numerous fights during their whole ‘enemies phase,’ they developed a sort of weird friendship. It wasn’t like they were complete Bffs, but they didn’t hate each other anymore and talked more often than argued. Lucia enjoyed the game of wits they played, each of them trying to get the upper hand using nothing but smirks and remarks.

It really should’ve been annoying, but it wasn’t. She finally found someone who not only talked to her but could stand her, and keep up with her. Even if she hated to admit it, she’d never want it to end.

“Well, Luz and Amity love watching you play, so I thought ‘why the hell not.’”

“And you say that every practice?”

“Yeah, plus, how is me going to the games a bad thing?” She smirked, wagging her brows suggestively. The girl grew red and turned away, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks. Despite the commanding attitude she presented, the girl was still 5’2. 

“Cause you’re super distracting!” Amelia exclaimed, hands flying to the air in a delightfully exaggerated manner. Lucia snickered.

“Why Blight, I didn’t know I had such an effect on you. Are you sure you’re not into me?” Lucia teased, not all nervous about what she’s saying. Not at all afraid that Amelia might catch on to the fact that she’s actually trying to flirt. 

“I-In your dreams Noceda.” She stuttered, face going slightly red. Lucia took the opportunity to lean closer, not at all knowing what she was doing, but doing it anyway. 

“Are you sure about that princess?”

Just before Amelia could come up with some witty retort, Lucia's locker doors mouth gaped wide open, and her leaning hand immediately fell in. She was suddenly being pulled into her locker. Wait scratch that, she wasn’t being pulled in, she was being eaten.

Right in front of Amelia, for everyone to see.

Perfect.

“HELP!” She cried, the sound muffled by the outer layer of the red locker door. “HOLY SHIT THERES BONES IN HERE!”

Amelia chuckled loudly, a sound that would’ve been pleased to hear if it wasn’t for the creature trying to consume her. She tossed and turned, hands desperately trying to pry away the full teeth from biting any further. 

“JESUS CHRIST BLIGHT FUCKING HELP!” 

“I dunno, this is pretty funny.” Amelia snickered, rolling her eyes fondly as Lucia punched at the thing's eye, only making it angrier. “Plus, now you won’t show up to my games. It’s honestly a win-win.”

“HOW IS IT A WIN WIN IF IM EATEN?” 

“A win for me cause you won’t be distracting me anymore, and another win for me because you won’t be annoying me anymore. A win-win.” She explained sarcastically, giggling when Lucia managed to free her head for a split second, before being pulled back in by the surprisingly dull teeth (due to school policy, the teeth need to be filed down). 

After a few more seconds of struggling, Amelia sighed, grabbing hold of Lucia's arched back and pulling her back. After a bit of finagling, the lockers jaw loosened, and Lucia was sent flying out, hair slick with slimy saliva. Amelia drew a quick spell circle, and the putrid smell and slime vanished instantly. 

“Took ya long enough! I could’ve died! What would’ve you told Luz then?”

“Hey Luz, I got some good news and bad news. The good news is, you can be the new favorite child! The bad news is that you’re the only child...” Amelia jested, earning a slap to the shoulder. She snorted before Lucia began giggling. After a few moments of quiet enjoyment, they returned to amiable silence.

“You’re an asshole y’know that?” Lucia sneered, leaning off the locker door and hooking a finger down the hall. Amelia took this as a sign to follow, and so with her books in her hand, she began down the hall with Lucia by her side.

“Look who’s talking.”

“I repeat, I could’ve been eaten.” Amelia nudged her a bit, earning a little whine in return.

“Those things can’t eat anything.”

“I literally saw bones.”

“Not the point Lulu. The point was that I valiantly saved you, and now you won’t be going to my game tonight as payback.” She said, looking up to her and awaiting a response.

Her expression wasn’t as sarcastic or cynical as before. Her gold eyes seemed at ease and naturally curious, features relaxed and smooth. 

She looked adorable. 

It also didn’t help that she called her by some dumb pet name. Yep, she definitely didn’t want to hear that over and over again for the rest of her life, nope no sir. 

“M-Make me.” 

“Hmm, ok.” Amelia put a hand to her chin for a moment, apparently mulling over something. After several seconds, she perked up and leaned in close.

Her head traveled further and further into Lucia's personal space, lips parted and breath ragged and nervous.

*Playitcoolplayitcoolplayitcoolplayitcool.* 

Yet before her lips could connect with anything, the school bell screamed with its haggard throat. They awkwardly looked at another, before scampering away in opposite directions, only to realize that both were going the wrong way. They hastily turned, walking once more and awkwardly passing by one another.

“S-See you.” Lucia mumbled, embarrassed and self-conscious. 

“Y-Yeah...” 

*God even when she’s awkward she’s adorable. I’m so fucking screwed.*


	2. Pain in the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, next chapter is here! It’s pretty fun just writing dialogue with the dynamic they have going on! It’s really fun, and the next chapter of my other, more serious fic Where Do We Start, will hopefully be updated tomorrow. 
> 
> Love you guys! <333

“Alright, I’m heading out!” Lucia hollered from the opened doorway, hearing Eda grumble an affirmative. Before Hooty could open his irritating mouth and spew nonsense for hours in hours straight, an equally annoying voice graced her ears. 

“Where are you going? School ended hours ago!” Luz questioned, hopping forward and tugging her striped shirt. Even if her voice could get grating, she was still her baby sister, and pretty adorable, so she couldn’t resist a little smile. 

“Just to the market, probably gonna buy some candy. Or whatever candy is here.” She paused for a moment, brows creasing. “What even is candy on the isles?” She thought about it for a moment, remembering a time when Luz’s friend Willow handed her fruit from one of her numerous plants. 

It tasted great, apart from the fact that as soon as she ate it she awoke in someone else’s body. Regardless, it was a traumatic experience for both her and Mattholemule.

More so on him. 

“Eh, I don’t know, I just sorta close my eyes and hope for the best.” 

“Has it backfired?”

“Every single time!” She beamed, not at all phased by the fact that she contradicted herself mid-sentence. Lucia laughed at the ridiculousness and ruffled the girl's hair affectionately. 

“Don’t get yourself killed while I’m gone.” She chided, watching as the once joyful expression turned red and bashful. For a moment she was confused. Why did she get so embarrassed all of a sudden? I didn’t say anything wrong did I? 

Oh wait.

“So, you’re planning on inviting Amity over huh?” Lucia was right on the money, smirking triumphantly as the girl in front of her began to smile awkwardly, rubbing a hand behind her neck.

“Y-Yeah...Is that ok?” She mumbled, eyes glued to her ever-shifting feet. 

*God she’s so obvious, it’s crazy how they haven’t realized how bad they got it*

“Sure, just use protection.” She snickered, walking out the door and ruffling her hair even more. Luz turned crimson and she wrenched her hand away, motion so verbose it made King perk up from his afternoon nap. 

“LUCIA!” 

“Have funnnnnnn!”

————————————————————————

She wasn’t having a good day. Actually, no, her day wasn’t just bad, it was downright awful. 

Staring off in the morning, her parents drawled on and on about the Blight image and having to be proper and such. She tuned them out but never ceased to be filled with rage when they brought Amity into it. Unlike her and the twins, her baby sister was a lot more susceptible to their whims, as she was younger and molded since birth.

So that already took a massive hit to her mood.

Then she got to school and ran into Noceda, and while she tried to say she hated it, tried to wish that she didn’t love every second of their banter, she just couldn’t. 

So that helped her downcast day just a sliver

Trying to push it out her mind, she hastily removed her uniform, garbing a grudgby one instead, team captain jacket a little too big for her, but still snug. The sun was relatively cool, and the orange haze that would usually set in round moon was absent. 

As she entered the field, a few people littered the bleachers, some first years, teachers, and other people. She kept looking for Noceda and sighed with relief when she realized that she wasn’t there.

Well, while the sigh was of relief, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed, as she begrudgingly liked when Lucia came and hollered out her name. It was stupid and dorky, but deep down she wasn’t embarrassed, too enamored with that smug grin and cute beanie to care.

*Shes probably with some other girl having fun. You probably pushed her away cause you’re a huge bitch.*

The thought of an elusive other girl made her boil with anger, and as the ball was passed to her, she clenched it so hard that it almost popped. 

They practiced for a bit, preparing for the game later that night. They did some passing drills, shooting drills, laps, magic practice, the usual when it came to grudgby. 

It ended all too soon, the adrenaline faded, and her mood once again turned shitty. If it wasn’t bad enough, Lucia hadn’t arrived yet, confirming her suspicions further. 

She let out a breath, trudging to a near bleacher to sit and catch a break. 

“Here’s your water.” 

“Thanks Lucia.”

“No prob.” 

Wait.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” She choked, spitting out her water as Lucia began crying with laughter, wiping tears from her delighted eyes. Even if it wasn’t smug there was an aura cockiness with it. Usually, most people would find it annoying, but Amelia found it hot.

Holy Christ she’s hot.

“Wow Blight, didn’t know you were such a scaredy-cat! For a tough cookie like yourself, you sure jump!” She snarked, leaning her head obnoxiously on Amelias. If it wasn’t for the iron grip she had on the bottle, she would’ve dumped the thing on her, but luckily her nerves still held enough to resist.

“Ugh, get off! I thought I told you not to come!” Amelia accused, internally screaming.

*Don't you want her here? Just be honest with your feelings you gay mess!* 

“Yeah you did, but how could I resist seeing my favorite Blight in a cute uniform.” She flirted, face betraying the confident tone, as there was a hint of nervousness in it. 

Amelia coughed, trying desperately to hide the wild blush in her pale skin. 

“Yeah whatever.” She grumbled. "Where’s Luz and Ami?” 

“Oh, they...Didn’t come.”

Amelia immediately knew that was a lie, and blushed at the fact that Lucia came to watch her out of her own will. 

Her mood grew a bit lighter now that Lucia was here, but she was still down about the morning. Lucia turned to her, face a bit concerned and soft. 

“You good?”

“Ugh no.” 

They sat in silence for a time, gazing as the day began to turn dark. Her teammates were long gone by now, probably loosening their bodies for the game. The soreness of her muscles told her to take an ice bath or something, but having Lucia by her side eased her somewhat.

“Shitty day?” Lucia wondered, sarcasm gone, replaced with a tenderness she didn’t even know the girl could possess. 

“You wouldn’t believe. Parents were assholes.” Amelia grumbled, pondering as to why she was sharing this Noceda. She didn’t know why, but it just felt right.

“Yeah, heard from Luz that baby Blights been through a lot. Must be tough. Watching that I mean.” 

“It is, I fucking hate it. Wish I could punch my mom in the face.” Amelia snickered, fists clenching. 

“Hmph, well what's stopping you? You’re already an arsonist, go big or go home!” Lucia joked, earning a light punch from Amelia. 

“I throw a fireball at you once, and suddenly I’m the bad guy.” 

“It was more than once!” 

“Really? Damn, there must be a good reason for it then.” 

They laughed then, jovial and not at all snarky, rude or cynical. For once she felt like a real teenager, not burdened with being a Blight or top in her class. 

It felt good.

What didn’t feel so good, however, was the sharp pain that stabbed at her side. 

“Bitch!” Amelia wheezed, clutching at her side as every breath felt like agony. Clenching her teeth, she inspected her side to find nothing wrong. 

*Oh yeah, I forgot to stretch before practice. Fantastic.*

“Woah! What’s wrong?” Lucia uttered, jerking her head to see Amelia wince in pain. “Are you hurt, did you-“

“I forgot to fucking stretch, and my body’s on fire!” She tried to get up but failed, feeling as a thousand metaphorical knives plunged deep into her sides. Even her legs felt like they were snapping. 

“So do you need-“

“NO, I CAN HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!” 

She stood for a wobbly second, before careening back down to the ground, face first. Lucia gasped and swiftly held her up, cupping her face to see a fresh cut. 

“Oh shit, you’re bleeding! Don’t worry I got you!” 

“What are you-“ 

Lucia immediately tucked in Amelia's legs, scooping her up bridal style. They stared at each other for a second, faces redder than the setting sun. Amelia heard a few whistles come from whoever remained on the bleachers and put her head down in further embarrassment. 

“Y’know, I’ve always wanted to sweep you off your feet, but I didn’t think it’d be like this.” 

“Just shut up and walk!” Amelia squeaked, burying her head in Lucia's chest. She would be lying if she didn’t take the opportunity to absorb her earthy smell. 

“Aye aye captain!” 

————————————————————————

“Damn, you play hard.” Lucia whistled, wrapping a bandage round Amelia's wrists. She didn’t see at first, but her jacket hid plenty of cuts and bruises from playing. 

“Gotta stay number 1.” She winced, sides still sore and legs practically useless. Lucia had taken her to the school stairs, usually crawling with students, but now, desolate. 

“Heh, well you pack a mean punch. I’d feel bad for anyone who’d try and fuck with you. 

Amelia scoffed. “You have, plenty of times already actually.”

“Pfft, yeah, almost forgot about that.” 

She gnawed off the remaining bandage with her teeth, tieing it up, and throwing the spares away. She was about to see to the one on her left hand when a sudden shiver ran through her entire spine.

*Fuck, I forgot my jacket.* 

Almost without hesitation, Amelia zipped off the varsity hood she wore, and stretched it out to Lucia, blushing her adorably dorky blush. 

“Uhh.” Lucia uttered, mind blanking as the only thing on her mind was how damn pretty Amelia was. Those soft gold eyes which shone brighter than the sun, her soft-looking pale skin, velvety lips, cute disposition, blush, voice, attitude, personality. 

“Just take it.” She mumbled, looking away.

“Oh uh, right! Thanks....” 

She quickly put in on, definitely not taking in her sweet scent. Even if it was a bit sweaty due to practice, it still smelled like her perfume.

*Oh man I really am whipped.*

“You’re surprisingly good at this.” Amelia said, watching Lucia with a small smile. The girl chuckled and put a cotton ball on a cut on her cheek.

“Well, when you have a sister that gets chased by some monster every week, you get used to treating cuts and shit.” Amelia chuckled lightly, winding a bit as she removed the cotton ball, now pink with blood. 

“And apparently, she's absolutely whipped for my little sister.” 

“She’s not the only one whipped for a Blight.” Lucia thought aloud, instantly realizing that she said that aloud. Amelia turned crimson and bit her lip. 

“What?”

They stayed in awkward silence for a time, sun setting further and leaves rustling in the trees. They stared at each other, with Amelia's face a slight pinkish color, framed by her main of green hair, brown roots peeking through and glowing in the noon sun. 

“Lucia, I-“ 

RING RING

*Are you fucking kidding me?*

Groaning, Lucia stuffed down her blush and whipped out her phone. 

“What?” Lucia muttered, definitely not pissed that they were interrupted. 

“Luluuuuuu, I’m starvingggggg!” Luz moaned in a dramatic voice. Lucia pinched the bridge of brows. 

“There’s food somewhere in the kitchen, make it yourself.” 

“Yeah but...” Her voice grew lower, almost to a hushed whisper. “Amity’s here right now and I wanna impress her y’know? Can you just tell me where the snails are so I can order something? Pleaseeeeee I’m dyingggggg!” 

Lucia heard the distinct noise of Amity ruffling in the background and sighed in defeat. 

“Fine, top drawer to the right. Just make sure you don’t waste it all you goof.” She looked over to Amelia and she was snickering a bit, hearing the conversation play out. Lucia smiled too, giving her a wink and making her blush even further.

“Thanks Lulu! Love youuuuuu!” Lucia hung up, whipping her head back and groaning. Amelia just snickered further, shifting close.

“So, how’s my jacket.” She questioned suggestively, pressing her shoulder against hers. The flirty tone almost made Lucia die of happiness.

“O-Oh yeah! It’s uh, it’s nice! A little big don’t you think? I mean no offense, but you’re like a lil goblin.” Amelia gave her a mocking glare, flicking her forehead. Lucia snorted and pressed her shoulder against hers. 

“I like feeling comfy is all.” She stated, eyes out in the courtyard, watching as a few scattered groups of people started coming in. Probably for the game. “Y’know I wouldn’t mind if you uh, if you cametothegametonight!” 

Lucia blinked, trying her best to hold the grin trying to bloom on her face. “Really?” 

“Yeah, obviously.”

“I won’t be distractinggggg?” Lucia cooed, pressing herself against Amelias side further. The girl grew redder than a tomato, and she found it absolutely adorable. 

“You’re already making me regret this.” She mumbled with a little smile. 

“Oh I’ll make sure you regret it even more! 

....

They exchanged few more words before Amelia had to prepare for the game. Luckily for Lucia, she was allowed to keep Amelia's captain jacket. 

She buried herself in the large collar, face grinning stupidly, and loving the gentle scent of Amelia's perfume. Was it lemon scented? Wow this smells amazing, and-

Yep, still totally whipped.


	3. Enjoying the view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia and Amelia confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this dynamic is so freaking fun!

We’re cheerleaders usually hot?

Yes.

Was Lucia secretly eyeing them as they strode onto the field to cheer? 

Nope. 

Why was that?

The answer, Amelia. Lucia didn’t know what it was, but watching the girl stride across the field, tackling her opponents whilst holding that unfairly attractive smirk made her feel some very strong emotions. The field lights glinted down, with the shadows highlighting the definition of her arms and legs.

Whenever she broke a sweat, she’d whip her flowing hair back, revealing the rest of her face, with that sharp jaw and those pointed ears Lucia liked so much. 

It also didn’t help that she was currently wearing Amelia's jacket. 

Honestly, she was breaking a sweat just by watching the girl, and it wasn’t even hot outside. She would’ve definitely ogled more, but Amity and Luz were sitting by her side, and each enthralled in their own little conversation.

Lucia looked over to them, gagging as they talked and talked with little smiles on their faces, each of their ears red and movements nervous. What was even stranger, was that Amity’s ears were twitching a bit, with her pupils enlarging tenfold. Luz just called it cute and moved on, but Lucia was a bit more interested.

That was until they started holding hands, to which Lucia just gagged harder. 

*Ugh, all this mutual pining is so cute I’m literally gonna throw up.* 

She stood, one to escape the grossly cute scene, and two, to catch Amelia, as half time had just been called. 

The stadium was buzzing with people, seas of all kinds of creatures, and people cheering on their home team. Outside near the entrances were kiosks selling merchandise, food, gear, etc. And as she dodged the incoming crowds of people, she even eyed Eda's stand, filled to the brim with useless human junk. 

Well it was useless on earth, over here it was like plated gold. 

She absentmindedly strolled a bit more, disappointed in the distinct lack of Amelia, and abundance of stalls. 

“Lucia!” A distinct voice called. Lucia's neutral face immediately burst into a giddy smile, though she tried her best to hide it, as there was no way in hell she’d get too flustered in front of Amelia. 

“Hey, you sound surprised. Happy to see me?” Lucia purred, approaching the seat she was perched on. They were near a small kiosk selling snacks, this one being some weird version of Gatorade. It was more viscous, and that the distinct smell of pomegranate. 

“Pfft, as if, I just wanted to remind you how fucking awesome I am.” She teased, taking a swig of her drink. Her brows pinched for a moment, either in pain or disgust. 

“Well you are pretty good at this whole grudgby thing.” 

“Pretty good?”

“Mhm, if it were me I could do wayyyyy better.” Lucia snarked, elbowing the girl's side. She shoved back with a giggle. It wasn’t often she laughed so light-heartedly, and it filled Lucia with a deep want to kiss the girl. 

“You’ve never even played it!” She enthused, taking a moment to stir her drink. Lucia looked over and realized that it was steaming somewhat. 

“Yeah well, it’s called natural talent. By the way, what the hell are you drinking?” 

“What a great way to change a topic.” She stated sarcastically, earning an eye roll from Lucia. “But to answer your question, it’s Gallard juice. It’s supposed to be some high-end energy drink, but it honestly tastes likes shit. Stings to.” 

Lucia waved it off and snatched the cup from her hands. “It can’t be that bad, you’re just a big ol' chicken!” Amelia shrugged.

“Your funeral, not mine.” 

Lucia took a gallant swig, and instantly regretted ever stepping foot through the magic door. Unlike the rancid meals she had to endure in the isles, this one wasn’t bitter, nor sour, but incredibly, impossibly sweet. It practically stung to even look at it for very long, and since the liquid is so thick, it takes more time for it to go down her throat.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” 

“Told you so.”

“YOU DIDNT ANSWER. IF THIS IS LIKE, SOME DEMON PISS OR SOMETHING, I SWEAR-“

Amelia put a finger to her lips, an action so innocuous that a kid could do it. Yet when Amelia did it, a current of sparks short-circuited her brain, and whatever words came next died.

“Before you have an existential crisis, it comes from some weird carnivorous plant. So no, it ain’t piss.” She muttered, looking annoyed. Despite the attitude, Lucia knew better, as her pale skin revealed the little blush in on her cheeks quite well. 

“Why are you drinking it then?” Lucia rasped, using a near napkin to wipe the taste out of her tongue.

“My parents don’t let me buy anything that’s cheap. Apparently, all my money's bugged.” She mumbled, looking away. 

“That blows man.” She sighed, getting a bit closer to Amelia. Both to fluster her, and to get a better view of her cute face, and dashingly attractive eyes. “Well, if you want anything that doesn’t taste like piss, you’re in luck.” Lucia pulled about a handful of coins, waggling her eyes brows. “I copped a few snails on the way here.”

“You pickpocketed didn’t you?”

“It’s not about the method, it’s about results.” She stated, smirking. Amelia rolled her eyes and stared down at her cup in disgust. The liquid seemed to steam up a bit more, with a few bubbles popping sticky liquid into the air. 

“Yeah fuck drinking this, I want some soda.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Lucia cheered, yanking the girl off her seat and making the drink fly into the face of some one-eyed demon. Luckily, he didn’t seem to mind and began to lick it himself. 

“Lucia!” Amelia laughed, letting herself be tugged by the hand. They strode down the lanes, enjoying what little break Amelia had to eat some food, play games, tease, and talk. 

....

“So what the hell is this?” Lucia asked, inspecting a weirdly shaped fried meat on a stick. It was dripping with what looked to be grease. 

“Fried wild fairy. Those guys are a bitch to catch, but taste really good.” She remarked, chomping on hers, revealing slightly pink meat which sparkled. Lucia chuckled at how messy Amelia ate, a sight that caught her a bit off guard.

“Damn, for a Blight you sure as hell don’t have manners.” She teased, bumping her shoulders with hers. Well, due to their height difference she bumped her body since Lucia's shoulders were almost foot up from hers. 

“So I shouldn’t expect any less from you then.” She gestured at her relatively clean clothes and blushed at the sight of her jacket. “You, you have-“

“Yeah, I uh, I got cold and it looks nice, and is pretty comfy so...” There was an awkward silence, drowned out by the buzzing crowd and annoyingly loud customers. A buzzer from the field signaled 5 minutes till the game resumed, and Amelias ears twitched at the sound.

Lucia coughed. “I also think you’re pretty.” 

Amelia blinked, face an adorable shade of pink. 

“What?”

“NOTHING, WE SHOULD GET BACK TO THE GAME.” 

————————————————————————

She called me pretty, she called me pretty, she called me pretty.

That was all Amelia's head was filled with once she reached the field, and what was, even more, flustering was the fact that every time she looked to the grand crowd, the only face visible was Lucias.

Despite her best efforts, a blush found a way to her cheeks, as the girl she’s crushing on called her pretty. Not only that, but she was at her sports event, wearing her jacket, cheering her on. If that wasn’t the mother of all cliches she didn’t know what a cliche was anymore.

She met her opponents on the field, standing parallel to them, and watching as each took their stance. Their cleats pressed hard against the dirt, eyes concentrated and full of determination. Amelia looked over to her teammates with equally tense expressions and huffed.

“Ready...GO!”

A whistle blew off, and the crowd cheered as Amelia's team caught the ball first, with her teammates zooming to the far end of the field. She sprinted parallel to an opponent, miring their moves as her teammate advanced, flanked by another who secured their sides. But just as they got close to the goal, a spike jutted from the ground and knocked the ball to the air.

Grunting, Amelia dodged her opponent's attack and leaped to the air, using an abomination hand to strike the ball back towards the goal. With a single flick of the wrist, the gooey limp spurted from the ground and slammed the ball with all its might, scoring a goal. 

The buzzer blared, and the crowd's cheers doubled in volume, with the entire stadium practically shaking. Amelia felt herself grow smug and finished off her move by landing on a bed of flowers summoned by one of her teammates. With a quick smirk, she held a hand up in victory, making the crowd go even crazier.

From the bleachers, she scanned for Lucia, only to find her closer smiling on her face and hollering her name.

“HELL YEAH, THATS MA GIRL!” 

Amelia looked over in her direction and winked, making Lucia blush like a hot tomato. Usually, she wouldn’t have the guts to do that, but since she’s hyped up on adrenaline she really didn’t care.

They started another round, this time losing the ball to their quick-footed leader. After a lengthy struggle, one of the opponents used a fireball to hurl through the field. It seemed to be too low to make the shot, but a single vine jutted out from the ground, tipping it up and earning them a point.

And so it went on, with Amelia's team scoring, then they return with their own. She kept her focus on the game, yet every free chance she got she’d use it to glance at Lucia's face.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were wide and she was smiling such an admirable, adorable smile. She was so used to her smirk and sarcasm, that when she did something genuine it made her feel warm inside.

It also didn’t help that her jacket was kinda the perfect size for her. Amelia was rather short but preferred big and bulky. Luckily, big and bulky was the average size for Lucia. 

Soon came the final point. Amelia carefully eyes the ball and waited for the shrill whistle to blow. Her teammates readied their hands, and the other team whispered silent good lucks.

“GO!” 

The whistle blew, and Amelia sprinted towards the ball, narrowly avoiding a tackle. 2 opponents sprinted to her sides, and with a quick twist, she threw the ball back to her teammate, which sprinted up the field. 

The crowd roared as the player dodged trap after trap, almost getting stuck inside a pit of abomination goop and flames. Though to Amelia's shock, an opponent flanked from the left, hurtling their body and tackling them, the ball left flying into the air.

Amelia sprinted towards it, feeling her entire body thrum with energy she’d never felt before. She thought of Lucia and her smile. She thought of the face she made every time she scored. That face alone gave her enough energy to push forward.

Weaving past spikes and vines, she used an abomination hand to fly into the air, catching the ball and landing perfectly on the ground. 

But, just as she thought she was safe, the floor gave way, and vines wrapped around her legs. 

The crowd gasped, watching as she tried to cut herself free. She heard the grunts and steps of the enemies sprinting forward. With no other option, she hurled the ball upwards, in hopes that it would land. 

Everybody held their breaths, watching as the ball flew across the air. 

The buzzer blared.

“BANSHEES WIN!” 

Amelia breathed a sigh of relief, taking in the deafening crowd, their victory song practically drowned by the sheer number of voices. Her teammates joined her side, cutting her free and giving her one of the tightest hugs of her life. Their coach and subsequent players all congratulated each other, throwing the ball to the crowd and making them go nuts, as each desperately searched for it in the chaos. 

She looked back to the bleachers and saw that Lucia was missing. For a moment she frowned, mood a bit dampened by her absence. Luckily, Amity and Luz were still cheering her on, so that was something.

....

After another round of cheers, and some pictures with some people and cheerleaders, the crowd began to dwindle. Amelia watched Luz and Amity take off to the exit, holding hands the entire time.

*Ugh, so much cuteness.*

She walked over to the exit, a bit disappointed that Lucia wasn’t around. She wondered why she had left so suddenly. One moment she was beaming brightly, cheering her on, and the next-

“AMELIAAAAAAA!” Lucia hollered, sprinting towards her and giving her the fondest bear hug imaginable. She lifted her up and spun her around, laughing the entire time. 

“Lucia!” Amelia beamed, wrapping her arms around her neck and chuckling as she spun. They stayed laughing in their own little world, before separating. 

“You are so fucking good, those moves were amazing! I mean you went like POW and they were all like ZING, and you were all like AAAA!” 

Amelia chuckled, lightly punching her in the arm. “Shut up you dork! Plus, those moves were nothing special. Typical rookie stuff honestly.” Her tone was bashful, as she wasn’t really used to getting such genuine compliments from Lucia. 

“Nuh-uh, you’re a certified bad bitch now. Case closed.” 

“Welp, if the judge said so, I can’t really complain can I?” She snarked. Lucia chuckled and put an arm around her neck. The action was something she’d been doing a lot of, and it wasn’t helping Amelia's pounding heart at all.

“You gotta teach me sometime!” Lucia exclaimed, giving a toothy smile. 

“Yeah...By the way, why weren’t you there for the final point?” Amelia asked, turning to face the girl. Her face grew red for a moment before she put a hand to her neck.

“Well, I saw you score it, and I wanted to go and congratulate you, but there were too many people. I wanted it to be y’know, more...Personal.” 

“Really?” Amelia whispered, getting closer. Lucia seemed surprised by this action, as she unhooked her arm and stepped back gulping. Amelia tested her luck, and winked, and getting closer and closer.

“What’s wrong? You look a bit red.” She purred, hooking her arms around her neck. Lucia scoffed, looking away.

“Pfft, me? I’m fine! Mhm, definitely not dying cause a pretty girl has her arms around me!” 

Amelia smirked.

“Pretty girl?” 

“DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?” 

“Yep.” Amelia's smirk turned into a satisfied smile and she got closer and tipped her head close, giving her a kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

She pulled back to see Lucia's eyes wider than disks, and her face beet red. For a moment she enjoyed seeing how flustered she got, and thought she could get used to this.

That was until Lucia bit her lip and went closer, ghosting her lips around hers.

Oh shit.

They stayed there, barely touching, when Amelia shivered.

“Just do it already.” She breathed desperately, tugging at her jacket and making the girl smile. 

“Your wish is my command princess.” 

They smiled into the kisses. Her lips were softer than clouds, and surges of warm butterflies and electricity surged through her. They slotted perfectly, and Amelia immediately decided that this was indeed nirvana. 

They pulled away, faces flushed and eyes wide. 

“Woah.”

“Yeah holy shit.” 

They stayed clinging to each other for a long minute, enjoying each other’s presence and not even caring as the people left the stadium. 

“So uh, I’m guessing you feel the same way that I do?” Lucia said., putting her head down in embarrassment. Amelia chuckled and pulled her in closer.

“Yep, I thought I was being obvious.” Lucia chuckled, making Amelia smile.

“Honestly looking back, you weren’t very subtle. Still, I’m a self-described dumbass so I didn’t catch it.” 

Amelia kissed her again, catching Lucia off guard. 

“Do you get it?” 

Lucia looked dazed, a sugary sweet smile curving up and her posture wobbly.

“Yeahhhh.” She sighed dreamily, that same dorky smile growing even wider. 

Amelia rolled her eyes, whilst Lucia chuckled. 

“I got me a jock girlfriend! Score!” She enthused playfully, scooping Amelia up in her arms bridal style.

Some people exiting the stadium gave them looks, but they were a bit too enamored with one another to care. 

“Luciaaaa!” Amelia buried her face in the girl's neck, growing red at the brashness of her action. She spun her around a bit, both laughing like 12-year-olds. 

“Cmon, let’s get some food or something, you must be starving.” Lucia pressed, attempting to put Amelia down. Before she could, she tugged at Lucias sleeve.

“Can you just, carry me for a bit longer?”

Lucia chuckled. 

“Sure thing.”


End file.
